


Happy Unbirthday

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Kai, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Reita and Ruki are roommates, Tattoo Artist Ruki, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki only wanted to buy Reita a birthday cake, but a stranger named Kai complicated matters by knocking it from his hands. Now, though, it looks like Ruki will be the one to have the best present himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> Because there still isn't enough Kai fic, I've looked for writing prompts for this summer I can use for Kai-centric fic and this is the first one from the set I chose ([Situations](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/)): 'It’s my roommate’s birthday and you just made me drop the last cake in the store so help me either find a new one or bake a new one.'
> 
> It kind of took its own direction, whoops. Mainly inspired by the fact that Ruki's tattoos are sexy (I'm a sucker for tattoos in general) and I want to see them in full.

It was warm. Too warm. Ruki cursed himself for thinking long sleeves were a good idea, but there was nothing to be done about it now. At least it was nice and cool inside the shop, and he even took a moment to simply enjoy the air conditioning, letting it cool down his heated face. Once he felt a little more like an actual human being, he ran his hands through his hair and set out to do his shopping.

Really, there wasn’t much he needed: Reita, his roommate, had his birthday today, and Ruki wanted to buy him a cake. He had presents at home, including a ring Reita had been raving about for ages and a leather jacket he knew would suit his friend very well, but he hadn’t wanted to buy the cake too soon, worried Reita would eat it beforehand. Plus, a fresh cake was always best.

However, he had gotten so caught up in his work that he had lost track of time, and by now it seemed like most cakes had sold out – except for one. Ruki sighed in relief when he saw there were no strawberries on it and he picked it up carefully, mouth already watering at the sight (or perhaps he simply hadn’t eaten enough today; honestly, at this point he would’ve taken the strawberries). It was a chocolate cake, perfect for someone like Reita, who had a sweet tooth.

Ruki picked it up gingerly and carried it over to the register, mentally counting his money. He should have enough for a pack of cigarettes as well; he’d let Aoi have a few and as a consequence he was running out.

Unsure of what exactly had happened, Ruki was staring down at the floor only moments later, where the beautiful cake had splattered all over, no longer even remotely edible. A stranger was across from him, apologising profusely, both to Ruki and to the employee who had quickly rushed over to clean up the mess.

“I’ll pay for it,” the stranger insisted, attempting to shove money into the employee’s hands. “Really, I’m so sorry!”

Ruki’s eye twitched and he crossed his arms as he looked up at the man who had ruined his birthday surprise. Just his luck that he’d run into someone as clumsy as this one (or that he’d run into Ruki, rather). Not caring that he was much shorter or that it might be rude, he cleared his throat noisily. “Excuse me!”

The stranger closed his mouth and turned to Ruki while the employee scampered away, mumbling something about cleaning supplies as she went, though the glances she threw them over her shoulder before she went into the back made Ruki think it wasn’t just that.

“I’m very sorry,” the stranger began, shutting up when Ruki stepped closer to him.

“It’s my roommate’s birthday today,” Ruki explained, looking up into the dark, curious eyes of the man before him. “And you made me drop the last cake.” He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but he was annoyed and wanted to make sure the other knew it so he’d hopefully be more careful next time.

“Ah, I’m-”

“Please don’t say you’re sorry again.”

The stranger laughed sheepishly and scratched his head, looking endearing as he did so. His smile had changed his entire face, but Ruki didn’t intend to let him off just because he was attractive; if that was his philosophy in life, he might as well lie down and let everyone walk all over him.

“I am, though,” the stranger said. “I can get you a new one from somewhere else. Or I can bake one!”

Ruki had been about to say that it was fine: he hadn’t actually paid for the cake yet, so he couldn’t expect anyone to buy him another one – though he wouldn’t have turned down help finding another. But _baking_ one?

He looked the other man up and down, taking in his muscled arms, which definitely didn’t look like they were meant for handling food. “You… bake?”

The other man nodded and smiled cutely. “I work at a restaurant nearby. I usually cook the main dishes, but people tell me I make the best chocolate cake.”

Ruki hesitated for only a moment. It seemed odd to accept a stranger’s help in this way, but a homemade cake was always better, right? And it wasn’t as though people never brought strangers home with them; if worst came to worst, Ruki could handle himself.

“Fine. We can do it at my place. What do we need?”

The man started rattling off a list of ingredients as he led him around the shop so they could get everything. “My name is Kai, by the way!” he said when they reached the eggs. “What’s yours?”

Ruki blinked, wondering how they could’ve missed out such a crucial detail before agreeing to all this. Then again, he had been more bothered about the cake and Reita than about introductions. “I’m Ruki.”

Kai beamed at him and nearly dropped the eggs, chuckling when Ruki steadied them in his arms. “Well, Ruki, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You don’t cook much, do you?” Kai asked with a grin as Ruki searched for a cake tin.

“We usually have those ready meals,” Ruki defended himself as he straightened back up. As soon as they had reached his flat, Kai had taken over the kitchen and asked for the supplies – which had been the one thing Ruki had forgotten about. Luckily he’d found everything else so far, or he would’ve been even more flustered at how little he knew of his own kitchen.

“There might be one in there,” he pointed out, gesturing at the higher cupboards. He was sure Reita’s mum had given them a set of… stuff when they’d moved in, in hopes that it’d get them to cook more. “If you want to have a look, be my guest.”

“Is that because I can reach better?” Kai teased as he opened the doors. “Ah, here we are!” He placed the last of the items on the counter and did what appeared to be a mental check of what they had. “Right! Do you want to help or do you want me to do it?”

“No, I’ll help!” He felt rude enough for having accepted Kai’s help to begin with; he couldn’t very well expect him to do all the work, no matter how happy he might seem about it. He took a deep breath and joined Kai at the counter, trying to look as though he knew what he was doing. “What do you need?”

Kai shoved a pan Ruki’s way and pointed at the chocolate they’d bought. “Why don’t you break up the chocolate in here? That can’t really go wrong.”

Ruki snorted and shook his head, reaching for the first bar. “Thanks for your faith in me.” He blinked when Kai stopped him before he’d even begun.

“You might want to wash your hands first,” Kai grinned.

“I knew that,” Ruki grumbled. With microwave meals you never had to worry about this stuff: you shoved them in, heated them up and took them back out. No worries about preparation. Although Reita had once messed up and broken one of their microwaves when he’d placed a plate with metal round the rim inside.

Rolling up his sleeves, Ruki joined Kai at the sink and washed his hands quickly, aware of the other man’s eyes on his exposed skin. He didn’t seem scared or disturbed, but Ruki knew some people didn’t approve – not that he cared, especially when it was a stranger judging him.

“I’m a tattoo artist,” he stated, as though that explained everything. He supposed it kind of did: how could he have this job if he didn’t have any ink of his own? It wasn’t impossible, but it seemed off. Plus, his love for tattoos – and art in general – had drawn him to the profession in the first place. “I design them, I tattoo people’s own designs on them… and I have many tattoos myself.”

“They suit you, I like them.” Kai looked over Ruki’s form and tilted his head. “How many have you got?”

Ruki smirked and bumped his hip against Kai’s as he went to dry off his hands. “If this cake is truly as good as you say it is, maybe you can find out later.”

Kai raised his eyebrows and lowered his head to murmur in Ruki’s ear, making him shudder. “Oh, I’m sure I will.”

 

“So he liked it?”

Ruki hummed in confirmation and stretched out on his bed. “Yeah, he said it was the best cake ever. I guess you were right.”

“Of course I was.”

Ruki chuckled and held the phone closer to his ear. After Kai had finished the cake, he had left Ruki to his own devices, not wanting to interfere with Reita’s birthday party, though not before exchanging phone numbers and LINE information. The party had been fun and Reita had loved his presents – and looked fucking hot in the jacket, just as Ruki had expected.

“What have you been up to?”

Kai sighed through the phone. “Nothing much. I’ve mostly been thinking.”

“About?”

“Your tattoos.”

Ruki let out a surprised laugh. When he had seen Kai in the shop and had heard his bazillion apologies, he had expected him to be one of those guys who danced around the topic and didn’t know how to say what he wanted. Then the way he had spoken to him later had shown a more dominant side, which made Ruki much more eager to get to know him better.

“It’s too bad you’re not here,” Ruki teased, “or I could show you.”

He heard Kai move around for a bit. “Don’t you have a camera on your phone?”

Ruki opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to reply to that. Kai was definitely not as he had seemed at all. He chuckled and rolled over onto his stomach. “That’s… That’s very forward.”

“You’re right,” Kai replied slowly. “I’m sorry, forget I said anything.”

“No, it’s…” Ruki bit his lip and toyed around on his phone. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. It was unexpected, that’s all.”

Kai chuckled. “Well, we have only met today. I sometimes forget not everyone likes that.”

Ruki laughed and, after a moment’s hesitation, turned on speaker phone and slowly took off his shirt. “Seriously, don’t worry about it.” He aimed the camera at his chest, heart pounding. He wasn’t shy, per se, but he also wasn’t one to take pictures of himself like this, especially when he knew he was sending them to someone who was basically a stranger. Still, was it really that different from showing himself fully nude in person? Angling his phone so that his face couldn’t be seen, he took a picture, humming to show Kai he was still listening to him.

“And some people-” Kai fell silent. More shifting could be heard, then a low laugh. “Wow, that’s… Wow. You’re something else.”

“What, no one’s ever sent you pictures before?” Ruki asked with a grin.

“Oh, they have,” Kai replied, sounding distracted. “But I didn’t think you would for some reason. Usually people wait or, if they don’t, they’re just a bit creepy, and neither of that applies to you.”

“Ah… Should I not have done it?”

“No, no, I’m glad you did,” Kai hurried to say. “You’re gorgeous. Hey, does that tattoo go all the way to your back?”

Ruki nodded, then realised Kai couldn’t see him and spoke up. “It does. It covers my entire back, actually.”

“You know,” Kai mused, “I’m not even into tattoos that much, but you look sinfully hot with them. It’d be fun to explore your body and find all of them.”

Ruki grinned and adjusted himself on the bed in order to take another picture, feeling more confident about it now. “Maybe you should do exactly that next time we meet,” he said as he clicked ‘send’.

Kai groaned down the phone. “You have one on your thigh?!”

Ruki laughed to himself, his face warm because of his daring and Kai’s reactions. “I really want more, to be honest, but I don’t know where. Once you have one, it gets hard to stop.”

“Well, I promise you that if I ever get the urge, I’ll come to you,” Kai promised.

The thought of being the first one to mark Kai’s skin in that way made Ruki’s mouth run dry. As soon as he’d seen those arms, he had known they’d look perfect covered in ink, and his mind was already running wild with ideas of what it would look like. Not wanting to get ahead of himself, though, Ruki cleared his throat. “I’ll keep you to that.”

“It’s a shame I don’t have any yet, or I could’ve returned the favour,” Kai said, a teasing lilt to his voice. “My body’s boring compared to yours.”

Ruki snorted. “I highly doubt that.” From what he had been able to tell, Kai’s clothes were hiding something he desperately wanted to see. And if it hadn’t been for Reita’s birthday, he might have had the chance. (On the other hand, it was only _because of_ Reita’s birthday that they had met in the first place, so he couldn’t be too upset.)

“Hm… Do you have Skype or something?” Kai asked. “We could video chat. Not that I don’t appreciate the pictures – because I do – but because it might be easier.”

“That sounds dirty.”

“Hey, we could stick to looking, we don’t need to do any touching,” Kai pointed out.

“I didn’t say dirty was bad.” Ruki licked his lips before agreeing. He had been looking forward to seeing Kai again, and if they’d have to stick to video calls for now, then he’d gladly make use of that opportunity. He wasn’t exactly known for being a patient man once he knew what he wanted.

Since he was already largely undressed, Ruki slid under the covers. He had locked his bedroom door, though he was fairly certain there was no need to worry: Uruha had convinced Reita to have a drink and he had passed out easily once he’d stumbled to bed. The chances of him waking up before midday were slim, but Ruki didn’t want to risk it. Not that he hadn’t seen worse, but it would nonetheless be awkward.

Ruki tried to arrange his hair into a more orderly fashion as he waited for Kai to come online, though he didn’t think the other man would care either way. He liked looking nice, though. He grinned when his phone vibrated in his hand and answered quickly, being greeted by the image of Kai sitting against what appeared to be the headboard of his bed.

“Hey, you,” Ruki murmured.

Kai smiled and, for the first time, Ruki noticed the dimple in his cheek. “Hey to you too.” He raised his eyebrows as he took Ruki in slowly. “Are you naked under there?”

Ruki covered his mouth to silence his giggle and shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Hm… I like the hint at you being naked later.”

Ruki leaned up on his elbow and pouted into the camera. “Only if you undress too. I’ve not seen anything yet, it’s not fair.”

Laughing, Kai tugged at his shirt. “What, you want me to take this off? I told you, my body’s boring.”

So he was a tease. Ruki had the feeling that if they did end up in bed together, Kai would make him beg for it and not fuck him properly until he was completely desperate. Which was exactly how he liked it.

“How can I agree or disagree if you don’t show me anything?”

Kai sighed deeply and reached for the bottom of his shirt, balancing his phone or tablet – Ruki wasn’t sure – against his knees. “I suppose you have a point. And you did send me some lovely photos, so perhaps I should return the favour.”

Ruki watched eagerly as Kai pulled his shirt over his head, and admired the slight definition of his abs and the strong chest. He was lethal: a smile that could destroy you and a body that could ruin you, and both in completely different ways. “You look strong,” Ruki muttered absent-mindedly.

Kai laughed, his face betraying his amusement. “I go to the gym a lot. I like keeping busy and working in a restaurant isn’t as physical as you’d think. Or, well, not if you work as a chef.”

“I like it.” Ruki considered his own body: thin, squishy in places; he couldn’t say he was bothered with working out at all, but now he felt oddly inferior. Reita was strong as well, with arms that could possibly rival Kai’s, while Aoi had gentle curves and Uruha was tall and lean. “I don’t look anything like you.”

“I know.” Kai smiled, his eyes gentle. “You’re colourful and soft. And so very beautiful.”

Ruki huffed and shook his head, trying not to grin. “Shut up or you’ll make me believe you.”

“You _should_ believe me, I don’t lie.” Kai’s stomach muscles clenched as he repositioned himself on his bed. “Would you show me what you look like again? Pictures aren’t the same.”

“Aren’t you a flatterer,” Ruki mumbled, though he pushed the covers down to his waist obediently. “Better?”

Kai’s lips curled up, his eyes hungry even through the camera. “Much. I know I said it’d be fun to look for all your tattoos, but playing with the ones I already know exist is high on my list as well. I could trace them with my fingers, with my tongue…” He moved onto his side as well, leaning his device against something so Ruki could see most of him. “I could drive you crazy.” 

“Where would you begin?” Ruki whispered, intrigued about where this was going.

“Hm…” Kai licked his lips. “Your arms. Then I’d move to your chest…” He paused and squinted into the camera thoughtfully before speaking up once more. “Touch yourself.”

Shocked, Ruki nearly dropped his phone, his eyes wide. That certainly wasn’t what he had expected Kai to say. “I- What?”

“I’ll tell you what I’d do to you if I were there, and you use your hands so you can pretend I’m right there with you,” Kai explained. “Unless that makes you uncomfortable?”

“No, I just-” Ruki laughed softly and shook his head. “Damn, you aren’t at all what I expected.”

Kai grinned, looking almost sheepish. “Is that good or bad?”

“Not bad,” Ruki assured him. “Not bad at all. What about you? Do you want me to help you get off too?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you will,” was Kai’s reply. “Now, go on. I’d start at your shoulder, then I’d slowly go down your chest…”

Although Ruki had always been interested in the idea of phone sex, none of his partners had ever shared this interest. Or if they did, it ended up being awkward; he remembered trying it with an ex-boyfriend once, but his ex had merely giggled his way through it until Ruki had given up, the mood gone.

Kai, however, was quite the opposite, and it didn’t take long for him to have Ruki fully nude and horny, following his every command.

Closing his eyes, Ruki wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly as he struggled to keep the camera at the right angle. “Next time I’m using my laptop,” he groaned as he shifted around, trying to find the best position for his arms.

He heard Kai’s chuckle. “I was hoping we’d be together in person next time, but if you want more video calls, then I won’t mind. Now, why don’t you aim the camera a little lower so I can see even better.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ruki grumbled as he moved to accommodate Kai’s wishes. He caught a glimpse of his screen and froze, tilting his head as a pleased smile spread across his lips. Kai was naked. Naked and very much turned on, with his large hand on his even larger dick. He must have missed him stripping while he was busy with himself, which was a shame, because it looked like he had missed something pretty brilliant. At least he was seeing it now, and next time he’d make sure to have a better setup so he could have an even better view.

“Ruki…”

Blinking a few times, Ruki forcibly returned his gaze to Kai’s face, which now had a knowing smirk on it. He couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed at being caught, though. “Yeah?”

“Continue. I want to see you come before I do.”

Swallowing hard, Ruki adjusted the camera until he was holding it the way Kai had asked, the thought of Kai watching him and jerking off as he did so helping him along well. It was different from having sex the traditional way, because of course Kai would be turned on then, with his cock inside Ruki, but now it was Ruki and Ruki alone that was doing this to him, making him hard and making him want to touch himself.

He moaned and squeezed his erection, his grip on his phone tightening as he came, hot cum spurting out and dripping down to his hand. Lazily, he tilted his phone so he could watch Kai again, who was now tugging on his cock harshly and panting fiercely. Smirking, he lifted his cum-covered fingers and wiggled them at the camera, Kai groaning in response. There were no commands now, but Ruki didn’t see that as an excuse to stop just yet and instead began licking his fingers clean, his softening length twitching. Kai gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as he came, his hand still stroking himself through his orgasm. Ruki watched intently, his dirty hand now resting on his chest as he tried to memorise the image.

For a few moments, Ruki could only hear the other’s heavy breathing – not that he was much better off himself, to be fair. “That… was really, really nice,” Ruki muttered at last, smiling when Kai opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Let’s not wait too long to meet up, please,” he said tiredly. “This was amazing, but I want more next time.”

Ruki chuckled. He couldn’t agree more: as good as this had been, nothing beat the real thing for him. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the full Ruki experience,” he teased. “In 4D and everything.”

“And I’m sure it’ll be like nothing I’ve ever had before,” Kai responded with a grin. “I’ll hold you to that.” He yawned, covering his mouth. “Okay, I think I need a shower and then I should go to bed… I’ll text you in the morning?”

Ruki nodded, a sleepy smile on his face. “Yeah. Good night, Kai. Dream of me.”

“Oh, I will,” Kai replied, his voice low. “And I trust you to do the same.”

“Hmm, of course.” Ruki moved off the bed, figuring a wash might not be the worst idea before he’d collapse in bed and sleep the day away. “Right, I’ll be going now. Thanks, Kai…”

“Oh, thank _you_.” Kai smiled cutely, a complete difference to the dominance and sexual confidence he had displayed earlier. “Sleep well, Ruki.”

Ruki hung up the phone, still smiling to himself. Who would’ve known a stupid cake would lead to this? Perhaps in the morning he’d start on a design for Kai, just in case he did ever change his mind about tattoos, because now that he’d seen him naked, he wanted to see him naked and inked even more – if he told him plenty of people find inked skin hot, he might be persuaded.

First, though, he had to make a note to remind himself to send Kai a very nice picture after waking up. After all, he hadn’t shown _all_ of his tattoos yet.


End file.
